There are many types of data that users need to manage and otherwise access. For example, users keep word processing documents, spreadsheet documents, calendars and schedules, telephone numbers and addresses, e-mail and voice messages, fmancial information and so on. Users also want to regularly receive information from various sources, such as telephone calls, email and other readable messages, pages, alarms and so forth. Users may access this data on demand by requesting it from storage, or the data may be sent in real time to the user, e.g., as a text message on a pager, or as graphics or voicemail on a portable computing device.
In general, users receive and maintain such varied information on various devices, including personal computers, hand-held computers, pocket-sized computers, personal digital assistants, mobile phones and other electronic devices. At the same time, each typical user's situation is regularly changing. In most cases, the various sources of information have no idea of what the user is doing at a given time, what device is accessible to the user and/or what the user would prefer. For example, a user may prefer not to receive a cellular telephone call at a restaurant unless the call is an emergency, but can either leave the phone on and risk receiving other calls, or turn the phone off and risk missing the emergency call. Vibrate modes and the like can reduce the distraction, but can be missed because of inadequate alerting, and/or can still lead to regular interruptions from non-emergency calls.
What is needed is a platform that provides information to users from possibly many disparate information sources, in a manner that takes into account each user's current situation and which recipient device or devices is currently accessible to the user, and/or determined to be best for the user's current situation. The platform needs to be scalable, extensible and allow for considerable control or personalization by each user. Further, the various data that are exchanged should be well defined, so that, for example, a user's current situation can be described in a way that is consistent, or a notification from an information source is received and handled the same normalized way, regardless of the source.